leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Runas (Histórico)
Una runa es una mejora que el Invocador provee a sus campeones antes de una partida en un Campo de la Justicia para comenzar con aumentos en las estadísticas de los mismos. Las runas se pueden comprar únicamente en la Tienda de Riot con Puntos de Influencia. No se pueden comprar con Puntos Riot. Cada runa otorga un pequeño empujón en alguna categoría específica, que se acumularán con las de otras para dar bonificaciones mayores. Glifos, marcas, y sellos se acumulan hasta 9 para incrementar los efectos, y las quintaesencias se acumulan hasta 3. Comprar la máxima cantidad de runas útiles de cada tipo de grado 3 (9 de cada glifo, marc y sello, y 3 de cada quintaesencia) costaría 397,620 . Tipos Hay cuatros tipos de runas, con tres niveles cada uno, un invocador puede usar: * Marcas: Ofensivas. * Sellos: Defensivas. * Glifos: Mágicas. * Quintaesencias: Utilidad. También es importante destacar que algunas runas son llamadas "Primarias", mientras que otras son llamadas "Secundarias" y proveen un bonus menor. Según el efecto que posea una runa, será una Marca, Sello o Glifo Primario, ese mismo atributo será Secundario para los otros dos tipos de runas. Entonces, cada efecto tiene un tipo de runa primario y dos tipos secundarios. El aura que rodea una runa denota cuál es el tipo de runa especializada en su atributo. Por ejemplo, las runas de poder de habilidad poseen un aura azul porque el Glifo es del tipo de runa que se especializa en poder de habilidad. Marcas Primarias * (+1.28) * (+0.95) * (+1.7%) * (+0.93%) * (+2.23%) * (+0.9 Penetración de Armadura / +0.61 Penetración de Magia) * (+0.87) * (+0.13 Daño de Ataque por nivel, +2.43 a nivel 18) Sellos Primarios * (+1.00) * (+0.63 Regen. de Energía / 5 s) * (+8.00) * (+0.56 Regen. de Vida / 5 s) * (+0.41 Regen. de Maná / 5 s) * (+0.5%) * (+0.16 Armadura por nivel, +3.00 ''a nivel 18) * (+0.064 Regeneración de Energía / 5 s ''por nivel, +1.15 a nivel 18) * (+1.33 Vida por nivel, +24.00 a nivel 18) * (+0.11 Regen. de Vida / 5 s por nivel, +1.98 a nivel 18) * (+0.065 Regen. de Maná / 5 s por nivel, +1.17 a nivel 18) Glifos Primarios * (+1.19) * (+0.83%) * (+2.2) * (+11.25) * (+1.34) * (+0.17 Poder de Habilidad por nivel, +3.06 a nivel 18) * (+0.09% Reducción de Enfriamiento por nivel, +1.67% a nivel 18) * (+0.161 Energía por nivel, +2.89 a nivel 18) * (+1.42 Maná por nivel, +25.56 a nivel 18) * (+0.17 Resistencia Mágica por nivel, +3.00 a nivel 18) Quintaesencias Todas las Quintaesencias tienen el máximo efecto posible, y los siguientes sólo están disponibles como Quintaesencias: * (+2%) * (+1.5%) * (+1.5%) * (-5% Tiempo Muerto) * (+2%) Aunque las Quintaesencias posean el máximo efecto posible, sólo puedes tener tres en lugar de nueve, esto significa que una Quintaesencia debe equivaler a tres o más runas para calificar como un Quintaesencia Primaria. Las siguientes Quintaesencias poseen un efecto igual o mayor a tres runas primarias: * * * * * * * * * Tiers El nivel de un runa representa su poder relativo (i.e. the extent of the bonuses it offers), y es visible en the top-left of the pop-up when mousing over it. * Nivel 1 o "Runa menor": Estas runas son oscuras y descoloridas con visibles iconos y dibujos excepto por las quintaesencias, que son simplemente purpura. * Tier 2: don't have prefixes, they are slightly brighter and are not tattered; Quintessences now have gold faces and purple backgrounds. Puedes adquirirlas comprandolas en la Tienda desde Nivel 10. * Nivel 3 o "Gran runa mayor": runes are brightly lit; Quintessences are completely covered in gold. You can buy them starting at level 20. It is important to note that you cannot buy a Tier 3 rune before you reach level 20, and that you can acquire random ones for less IP than buying them outright by using the Rune Combiner. * Five "Lesser Seals of Mana Regeneration" cost 75 IP (5 15 IP), while one "Seal of Replenishment" costs 80. This equates to a saving of 5 IP. * Likewise, a combined Tier 3 rune would cost 375 IP (25 15 = 5 75), cheaper than Tier 3 runes of costs from 410 to 2050 IP. This equates to a saving of 35 IP minimum and 1675 IP maximum. * The cheapest Tier 3 rune costs 205. This equates to a 170 IP loss. Keep in mind that combining 5 runes of one type will not guarantee you a better (Primary) rune of that same type. The Rune Combiner may also give you a Secondary Rune. It is possible to combine runes to higher tiers and use them freely even if you are too low a level to buy them directly. However, it is not recommended, as most runes aren't that helpful (e.g. hybrid penetration runes, which are very specific, or secondary runes), thus the best long term strategy is to start buying them at level 20 and saving up Influence Points before then. Uso Los invocadores pueden usar una runa por cada nivel de poder en League of Legends ''y las guardan en un tomo llamado Libro de Runas. Antes de empezar el enfrentamiento, el invocador tiene permitido elegir una de hasta veinte configuraciones de runas diferentes que hayan establecido previamente en su Libro de Runas. Esto permite que el invocador tenga una rápida flexibilidad al elegir la configuración del Libro de Runas más adecuada para el campeón que elijan en cualquiera de los Campos de la justicia de Valoran. Patch History Ver también * Hechizo de invocador * Maestría Category:Runas Category:Tienda de:Runen en:Rune fr:Rune pl:Runy pt-br:Runas ru:Руна zh:符文